Ulquiorra: No Longer Innocent
by xxxFanxxx30
Summary: Ulquiorra isn't in the mood for a relationship. Ilforte and Grimmjow always try to get him into girls. What happens when Grimmjow's idea works? Will they be succesful?


"Ulquiorra, you need to learn about girls dude!" Ilforte laughed.

Ulquiorra looked quizzically at Ilforte. "Grills? i already know about those..."

Ilforte facepalmed himself, and Grimmjow stepped forward. "No! Girls!"

Ulquiorra sighed. "This again?"

"How do we convince him this time Grimmjow?" Ilforte sighed.

Grimmjow smirked, and Gin walked by, putting a lightbulb over grimmjow's head, snickering. "I got an idea!"

Grimmjow grabbed ulquiorra's wrist so he couldnt escape, and opened a portal. "Ilforte! I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Dude...you sound like phineas..."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. 'Jeesh? Another try to get me into girls?' He thought. He was in no mood to be in a relationship.

As they walked through the portal, they were outside of a bar.

"Trying to make me drunk? It didn't work the last time and you know it" Ulquiorra sounded really annoyed.

Grimmjow's smirk widened. "Nope, something better! Your innocence shall be no more!"

Ilforte stepped in first, and froze, his innocence swept away.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, and Grimmjow laughed. "Welcome home buddy!"

Ilforte looked around. There were many men here. But that wasnt the reason why he was swept of innocence. It was what the men were watching.

Grimmjow pulled the other two arrancar into the crowd to take a closer look. " ooh la la" He licked his lips disturbingly, and Ulquiorra shivered.

There were several poles. And there was a reason for that. Many women were sliding up and down the poles slowly, and stripping every piece of cloth.

Ilforte and Ulquiorra's faces showed 'WTF' and Grimmjow whistled loudly.

Ulquiorra's attention was on the floor, and Grimmjow observed that he was blushing a dark red, and he smirked widely. "Finally! Ya got some senses into you Ulquiorra!"

Ilforte guiltily glanced around, taking in all he could take. His innocence long forgotten.

Grimmjow glanced at Ulquiorra who was now swept of all innocence. He was watching the stripping women with a creepy eagerness.

His attention was caught all but one none other then a girl with black hair, brown eyes, and a pink face. She seemed to have been in on a dare, and stripping was a little hard for her.

Ulquiorra noticed her instantly. "rukia?"

Rukia blushed trmendously that someone had known her. She accidently slipped out of both undergarments without realizing, and Grimmjow cheered for Ulquiorra's attempt.

Ulquiorra turned red, trying to look away, but failed.

Rukia noticed this, and tried to hide, but their were too many girls and they were blocking the exit. Ulquiorra seemed to have regained some innocence.

"Come on! Jump!" Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra. "woah..."

Rukia quickly grabbed her clothes. With some sense, she slipped on her undergarments on a shirt quickly before jumping off the stage quickly.

Ulquiorra grabbed her before she hit the ground, and the two blushed more. Rukia decided to thank him...

Ulquiorra was about to talk when Rukia disrupted him with a smooth kiss. It was soft, sweet, thankful. Ulquiorra flushed in embarassment.

Ulquiorra put her down to her feet. She was only a little shorter than him.

Rukia slipped on a skirt, and Grimmjow and Ilforte glared at him. Ulquiorra and Rukia quickly escaped the bar to outside. Rukia looked to her feet. "I-I know your an arrancar...b-but...thank you! I was t-told in a dare to do th-that...I am truly grateful for your help. Wi-without your sense, I would have b-been not thinking clearly and not be able to get out of there..."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Th-thats fine..."

Rukia hugged him briefly before flashstepping away in embarrasment. Then Ilforte and Grimmjow stepped out, smirking.

"Ya finally did it dude..."

Ulquiorra looked away. "She needed hel, and I see no reason for a girl to be forced to do such disgusting things!" He walked away, and as the two rolled their eyes, thinking they hadn't broken into Ulquiorra yet, Ulquiorra was smirking, and in his hand, was Rukia's phone number. 


End file.
